Our Two Handed Duet
by GiveUpResistance
Summary: The start of a romance in 1941 France. AustriaXOC
1. Prologue

Long time no new story! I started NaNoWriMo, but got lazy and started writing this :) And SHOCK HORROR! I wrote something that isn't YAOI!

OH GOD! what's happening to me! Anyways, I hope you like :) I've put it as M, cause I'm not actually sure of the ratings boundaries. I hope people like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Our Two Handed Duet<strong>

****Prologue

On the day that the Germans walked into the small town of Épreville, Mariette Leclair did not practise her violin.

In the morning, she cycled into town in her brother's clothes usual, buying a little milk and bread. As she left, it began to rain, but she still could not find it in herself to regret the fact she lived in a house in the middle of the forest, five kilometres from town.

Managing to avoid puddles, she let her brown hair loose from the tie it was in to disguise her gender and turned down the thin path through the forest from the road to her cottage. Worrying news of the Germans had been going around the town, but from how it had seemed, they wouldn't be here for a few days yet. Living as her cousin, looking after her brother's house would become harder, but she would not leave. She couldn't leave France again. If Germans found her, she would survive as long as she could.

An hour later, as she searched along the path to the road for the screw to hold the bell to her bike, she heard a rumble from the road. Creeping from behind trees, she got a view on the road, and saw black cars, the black cars of the army driving to town.

In one window she found a purple gaze, and jumped back behind a tree. He must have seen her… She ran back to the house, and peeled back the floorboard above the hollow space, and hid all her dresses and feminine items. Her violin caught her eye, and she reluctantly placed it on top of her clothes. The most important thing to her, she couldn't let anybody else find it.

She checked in her appearance, her chest was flat, her loose clothes did nothing to accentuate her figure, her hair was tied back in masculine fashion. Someone would probably come and investigate sometime. She found a book and read. As it became afternoon she collected eggs from the chickens and read some more.

It became dark, and she sighed in relief. No one could stay on the path at night time. She cooked an egg for her dinner and slept.

* * *

><p>Also, my amazing friend Admiral Awesome just started posting her first fanfiction on here :) It's Hetalia yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it, but it's bloody awesome. *Yay for shameless advertising of friends!* ;)<p>

Reviews makes me happy :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! I'm posting a second chapter! I actually already have like nine chapters already, so I'm going to post them reasonably quickly, hopefully. **

**I hope SOMEONE likes it, even a little bit :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The next morning, I managed to find the screw and reattach the bell. Eggs and vegetables would last me for another day or two, until I would have to revisit town to buy more food. I was sure that man had seen me. I looked directly into his eyes. I suppose he could have not realised that he had seen someone.

The morning was cloudy again, and it began to rain again around midday. Suddenly, a loud knock came from the door, causing me to drop my handful of vegetable. I took a deep breath to calm myself and make sure my voice didn't turn high pitched with nervousness.

I opened the door to find the same purple eyes from yesterday staring at me through his glasses. His brown hair was dripping wet, but with one small curl was sticking up at the side.

"I am Second Lieutenant Edelstein. May I come in?" His French was soft, but correct.

I stood aside, keeping my face neutral, and held out my hands for his wet coat. He passed it to me with a shy smile, as if he had expected me to refuse him entry. Although, as a German, and one who must have been through many towns before, he must have encountered many hostile people.

As someone who didn't care for much, as long as I lived in my home, and I had my violin and reasonable freedom, I would not refuse to let someone into my house.

"My name is Olivier LeClair. I assume you need to know the names of everyone in the village, and where they live."

He nodded. "Yes, you're quite right. As someone who speaks French, I have this task."

"You speak it well, although a little formally." I offered a small smile, which he returned with a little more courage.

"We didn't know this house was here, it is not exactly visible from the road. I just happened to think I saw someone as we drove past. I assume it must have been you, unless you have a sister?" So he had seen me.

"No, although I think this house would be better with a woman around."

"I must have mistaken you for a woman then yesterday, I am very sorry." He bowed to me.

"I'm quite used to it, as it seems I appear to have a feminine form. But could you tell me, are there many changes in the town now?"

"There are certain rules, and there will probably food shortages. There is a lot of unnecessary consumption by the German troops, which I certainly do not approve of. There is so much that could be saved." He stopped suddenly, as if realising what he was saying. It seemed to me as if this was something that ran through his head often, but had not been voiced until now. He looked at me uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear most of that. Sometimes, there are things that cannot be changed." I nodded to him and looked at the clock. "I actually have to go into town now, so…"

He nodded as I trailed off. "I should leave."

"Thank you." I smiled. Now that there was no point in me hiding here, I could go to the bakery to work and I'd also have time to ask if I could play the organ in church on Sunday.

I closed the door behind us and locked it. Picking up my bicycle, I turned, expecting Edelstein to have walked on without me, but he was waiting as if to walk to the road with me.

"I could give you a lift into town if you want." His offer was surprising.

"There is no point for anyone to drive out here, so cycling is fine." I pushed my bicycle along to join him, and we began our walk along the path.

He checked his pocket watch suddenly. "Verdammt. I'm late." He picked up his pace, but I was able to keep up.

I recognised his accent suddenly. "You're not German, you're Austrian."

He stopped suddenly, forcing me to turn around to talk to him. "How did you know?"

"I spent a year in Vienna, before it was, you know. Taken." I thought back over that beautiful year, where my life was beautiful, full of music and the joy of Vienna.

"I was born in Vienna. It was so beautiful."

"I know what you mean, all of my memories from that time are joyful ones." We reached the road, and he got into his car. He started and turned around, driving away while I waved. I smiled to myself and got on my bicycle to begin my own journey into town.

I managed to get through the week fine, working at the bakery twice, spending the rest of the time practising my violin. As it finally came to Sunday, I began to get slightly nervous at the thought of playing the organ in church, despite the fact that no one would be able to know it was me playing. I had requested of the pastor that nobody could come into the room with the organ, and he would do all he could do to so.

I set myself up in the room, making sure I could see the pastor through the small holes in the wall from my seat at the organ.

Making sure I had closed the door, I let my hair loose and began to undo my shirt. If I was going to play for anyone other than myself, I at least wanted to play as a woman. I unwrapped my chest, letting my breasts free, before buttoning up my shirt and plaiting my hair into the bun I hadn't worn since I had left Austria.

The service started, the first one I had been to in months. I noticed a few of the soldiers were sitting in the crowd, noticeably apart from anyone else. I saw the pastor nod slightly in my direction, and I realised that it would soon be time for me to play. He finished his sentence and I placed my fingers on the keys.

Oh, the joy of hearing the music, it had been so long since I had played out side of my home! Even if it was not on my beloved violin. I felt a tear begin to trail down my cheek.

As Second Lieutenant Roderich Edelstein was about to enter the church, slightly late, he heard the organ playing. It surprised him immensely that such a small town's church had one, but it calmed his heart so much to hear it. It was played well, too, almost as much of a surprise. He had had no idea this town had any musicians, other than the couple of awful ones he had seen around the place. He decided to have a look in the room where he knew the organist should be.

He opened the door slowly, and was surprised to see a woman with her fingers dancing over the keys. Her brown hair was elegantly brought into an intricate plaited bun, and he could see as she moved her body that she was letting her heart flow out into the music. The final chord died away and he saw her take a deep breath as the pastor, barely audible in this room, began to talk again.

She picked up a bandage from beside her and undid the first button of her shirt, allowing Roderich a glimpse of her breasts. He quickly stepped away from the door, blushing, and walked back down the corridor and outside, going around to the front of the church and silently sliding in, unnoticed by all parishoners.

I finished rewrapping my chest and left the room, slightly glad I was only needed once today. I bought some fruit at one of the few shops that was open on a Sunday morning, and when I walked past the church people were leaving, including Edelstein, who I hadn't noticed earlier.

He was walking in the same direction as me, and stopped walking until I was beside him.

"Good morning, Mr LeClair."

"Guten morgen, Second Lieutenant Edelstein."

He laughed. "Please, can you call me Roderich?"

"Only if you call me Olivier."

"Fair enough. You did not visit church this morning?"

"It reminds me of the past. I do not go very often anymore."

"I must confess that I have no right to ask you why not anyway, I myself have never actually gone that much."

"We fell into an awkward silence for a minute until we reached his car.

"Seeing as you do not have your bicycle this time, would you like a lift? I'm going in that direction anyway."

I looked around, there was nobody near us, so I smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you."

We got in and he started driving. "So, you liked Vienna?"

"I loved it. It was so beautiful, especially all of the music. I lived for that music then." I sighed softly.

"I'm glad you like my city so much. And I know what you mean about the music. How I wish I could be playing my piano right now." He pulled over to the side of the road and I realised we were already by the path.

"Thank you very much." He nodded, his eyes somewhat distant, and I walked back home.

That afternoon, all I played were pieces from three years ago, my year of music.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, whether to tell me you like it, or that you don't like it, or how it can be better, or even just to tell me you've read it!<strong>

**I'm desperate here, people.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, if anyone except **AdmiralAwesome **is reading this, I'M UPDATING AGAIN, obviously. With TWO chapters!**

**Because I'm going to have no internet for a week. I'm going to die without fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Over the next week and a half, I found myself thinking of Roderich more than I would like. He nodded to me a couple of times in town, but I had not spoken to him since that Sunday. I had play once more in church, more confident now.

Roderich finally had a day off on Wednesday a week and a half after he had spoken to Olivier about Vienna. Most days of the last week hadn't exactly been busy, but one still had to stick around and wait for orders.

However, now that he had a free day, he didn't have anything to do with it. There were no pianos in the town, only the church organ, but he didn't feel as if he were able to ask the pastor's permission to play it. He realised the answer suddenly: there was someone in this town he felt comfortable talking to and had common interests with; Olivier.

He drove out to his house and walked up the path, hoping that Olivier hadn't just been pretending to be friendly and polite when they had talked earlier. As he neared the house, he heard a beautiful sound. Mozart's violin Sonata No. 21. He saw that the doors and windows were open, so he simply walked in and slipped his boots off so as not to make a sound. Following the sound of the music, he found Olivier facing away from him, looking out the window, his attention completely on the instrument in his hands.

Roderich noticed the piano sitting right by the door, and, realising Olivier had reached the part of the piece in which the piano played by itself for a passage before being joined once again by the violin, sat down at the piano. He flexed his fingers, getting ready to play and hoping that the piano was in tune.

As I finished the note before my bars of rest, I suddenly heard the piano accompaniment being played beautifully behind me. I spun around, and was shocked to see Roderich sitting at my piano, his fingers flying over the keys. He offered me a tentative smile, which I returned as I brought my violin back to my shoulder.

"I didn't know you could play the violin, that was amazing."

"And you're incredible at the piano, you couldn't have practised for ages. Were you a concert pianist?"

"No, although I would love to be sometime." He smiled, a little sadly perhaps. "When you were in Vienna, did you play?"

I nodded, and turned back to the window, remembering. I heard him play a chord on the piano, and he began to play a melancholy tune.

I walked over and slipped onto the piano stool next to him. It was strange, sitting next to him while he played made me feel so much more like a girl than usual. He finished and I smiled at him in approval.

He reached behind me suddenly and pulled my long hair onto my shoulder. I felt my face heat up at the sudden contact, and I turned my head away.

"You have quite long hair, it's not very common."

"I think it actually makes me look more like a girl, it's annoying, but my cousin Mariette made me promise not to cut it until I saw her again. She's kind of strange like that."

"I think it's kind of sweet that she wants you to be able to be reminded of her, as I'm sure you probably are whenever you touch it. It must have been a long time since you saw her though."

"Shorter than you would think, my hair was already kind of long." I picked up my violin. "Do you want to play something?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, okay? Next Chapter is much longer.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, this is chapter three. If anyone actually reads this, good for you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

I cycled back from town on Saturday afternoon happily. I would be able to play tomorrow morning, and in the afternoon Roderich said he was going to come around to my house to play the piano again.

I could hear a car in the distance behind me, but didn't give it much thought

Roderich saw the car swerve to beside Olivier, hitting him slightly and make him turn to the side the bicycle wheel catching on something beside the road and throwing him off. He stopped a few metres away and got out of the car, noticing the other had stopped a little ahead, and he could hear the drunken laughter coming out if the car. He ran to where Olivier was lying in the dirt, right arm twisted slightly underneath his body.

He rolled him off of it and heard him groan.

"R-roderich?"

"Yeah." He saw blood on the right side of his head, and his shirt and pants had rips in them from landing on the stony ground.

"What are you doing?"

He began to undo Olivier's shirt as he spoke, his hands unable to be pushed away by Olivier's good arm. "I'm going to check if you're hurt-oh." he pulled the shirt open to see bandages hiding what were now quite obviously breasts across his-no, her chest. "You're... a girl."

"Yes, now close my shirt and help me get up."

He did as she said, still shocked, and attempted to help her balance while upright.

The men from the other called out to him. "Helping the stupid French boy?"

He sighed under his breath. "They are still people. I can handle this, so go on your way!"

They laughed crudely again and drove away.

He suddenly felt the girl beside him seem to lose strength and he grabbed her before she fell. Placing one hand on her back and one behind her knees he swept her up and began to walk along carrying her. She was incredibly light in his arms, her head resting on his left shoulder as he tried not to touch anywhere that would be too painful.

* * *

><p>I felt thin but surprisingly strong arms around me, protecting me. I mumbled his name, and blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>He had never been so aware of someone in his life as when Olivier-no, what should he call her now?- had been sitting next to him on the piano stool. And now he sat here, waiting for her to wake up, and he couldn't make sense of his feelings for this girl, who only minutes before, had been a man to him.<p>

* * *

><p>I groaned slightly as I came to, a slight pain in my skull and more in my right arm and side. I opened my eyes slowly.<p>

"Olivier-no, uh..."

The voice trailed off as I turned my head to the side. Ah, Roderich. I went to move my arm towards him, but it was my right arm and it hurt dreadfully. I decided it would probably be better not to move too much, after all. "Mariette."

His ears caught hold of my whisper and he repeated it. "Mariette?" I nodded. "Mariette," he repeated. "It's beautiful."

I raised my eyebrows. "It's just a name." I attempted to look as I normally would, but inside I was excited, despite my injuries. He liked my name. I couldn't help it, I liked him.

I tried to sit up using only one arm, and he was immediately behind me, holding up my back while he put another couple of pillows behind me. I blushed, hoping he didn't notice.

He sat down again. "Your arm looks kind of twisted, but I don't think it's broken.

I think there might be cuts along your side and leg though." His cheeks had turned light pink and I realised why he hadn't checked already.

With my good hand I undid my shirt, making him turn away. He really was sweet. I pulled the right side back and looked at it. There was some blood, but I couldn't see where it was from exactly. I could see some blood on my trousers as well, but I was unable to reach down far enough to try and take them off.

"Roderich." He turned, and seeing that I hadn't buttoned up my shirt again, turned away hurriedly. "No, please, I can't see it properly. Umm, I was wondering, could you please help me into the bathroom?"

He turned around again, still pink, and came over to stand by the bed. He lifted my legs and turned them round to face him. "If I carry you like this, will it hurt?" He knelt in front of me to demonstrate, putting one of my legs next to his waist and one arm at the level of his neck.

I could only shake my head dumbly. He wrapped my legs around his waist and bringing my arms to his neck, where I held with my left hand, he placed one arm beneath my bottom and one around my waist. Holding me like this, he carried me into the room next door that I has pointed out, where I directed him to place me in the large bathtub. Staring at his face, I noticed for the first time a small mole to the side of his mouth, which made him very cute.

He placed me in the tub. "Thank you." I maneuvered myself so that I could reach the tap easily, my hurt leg stretched out and my sore arm resting on the edge.. "Could you please hand me- no, never mind."

He turned around. "What was it you wanted?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll just use my shirt, it's kind of wrecked anyway." I pulled my shirt off completely and ripped it apart. I put some of it under the tap and let the cold water run over it before bringing it to the side of my stomach, wiping away most of the blood.

Roderich was suddenly in front of me, pulling my arm away. "Using your shirt like that'll only make it worse. Use a towel at least, please." He took it out of my hand.

"There're are some towels, but they're not good quality… Oh, there's one. There's a black box in that cupboard, there should be a small one in there."

He found the box and was immediately back with it, soaking it with water and wiping gently at the scratches to get rid of the rest of the blood. "They're not very deep, I'm surprised they bled so much. How are you feeling?"

"You don't have to do this for me."

He moved his hand away from me, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, if you aren't comfortable with me it's fine."

I moved to grab his sleeve and missed, forcing him to catch me as I fell forwards slightly. "No, I just meant, I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel obligated to for some weird reason."

"I'm helping you because I want to, because you're my friend. At least I hope you are." He smiled and turned back to my injuries, which made him embarrassed all of a sudden. "Uh, do you think you can handle those by yourself?"

He pointed to my leg. Although I had an urge to tease him a little, I tried as hard as I could, leaning on my sore arm and rising onto my knee as I tried to pull my trousers down to get at my thigh. I only succeeded in slipping them downward a little before I fell down again. "Merde." I swore at my uselessness in my current state. "Is it okay with you if you help?"

He blushed slightly and nodded. "How can I help?"

I knelt, pushing myself upwards and leaning on him so that I didn't over balance. "I can't get them off with one hand."

I leant into him more, gesturing for him to put his arms around me. He slid them down, sighing in relief, I thought I heard, as he felt the underwear staying on. I was surprised as he stopped halfway down my thigh. I sent him a questioning look.

"If you sit on the edge, I'll be able to get them off without pulling it tight over the wound."

"You make it sound a lot worse than it is."

"I'm worried that it is worse than it looks."

"Okay, can you help me up then?"

I wasn't quite as helpless as seemed, I think, but I loved having his arms around me. He got me to wrap my own arm around his neck, so that as he stood up I was pulled up as well, and he self consciously placed one hand beneath me and pulled my legs around in front with the other.

When he placed me down again I was sitting on the outside rim of the bath, both legs facing forwards. He slowly peeled my trousers down and I felt embarrassed as my thighs were exposed to him.

He was more interested in the graze on my right thigh, and once he had pulled the material down to my knee he inspected it carefully. "There's a few stones in here. Taking them out is going to sting a bit."

"There's tweezers beside the sink."

He began to pick the stone out as I tried not to wince. "Here, you can distract yourself by squeezing my hand, okay?" I threaded my fingers through his and squeezed gently. The squeezing didn't help nearly as much as holding his hand.

He pulled the last out and wiped the blood away with the cloth. It was until he had cleaned the tiny amount off of my shin that I realised I was still holding his hand. I let go slightly and he looked up at me.

"I forgot your head!" I brought my hand up to my forehead, that I too, had forgotten, but he brushed my hand away and stood to get a better view of it. He held the side of my face in one hand, and I could feel myself getting warmer as he carefully wiped my head. "It's just a small scratch, a silly amount of blood for so tiny a thing. There'll probably be a bruise though."

He kissed my forehead without thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY!<strong>

**I had fun writing this.**

**Roderich is so fun to make awkward :D**

**Please Review, or do something if you read this, because all I've been getting are reviews from Admiral Awesome, and she has to do that because she's an amazing friend. :D Not that I don't love that you're doing that or anything. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Joyeux Noël, Mes chéris!**

**I bring you the fourth Chapter!**

**If anyone's actually reading.**

Also, **I love Prussia the Awesome**, thank you so much for reviewing my story! I'm really glad that someone likes it, and is reading it :)

And **AdmiralAwesome** would kill me if I mentioned someone other than her in here, so I'll mention her too :P Your Christmas Present is on the way, love.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

We stared at each other for a minute.

"I-"

"You should rest for a while, I'll help you back to your room." He helped me to walk back to my bed in silence. He sat in a chair next to my bed as I settled down.

"Weren't you driving somewhere?"

He nodded and then shook his head as he changed his mind. "I was, but it wasn't terribly important. I can stay with you." He smiled at me.

"Then you should rest too."

"It's only five o'clock."

"Fine."

I took his hand as I fell asleep.

I awoke a couple of hours later, his hand still holding onto mine.

"Mariette? Are you awake?"

I groaned in response.

"How are you?"

"I want to play."

"Your arm is sprained, it'll be a little while until you can play violin again."

I sat straight up at what he said. "No, no, I have to be able to play." To my embarrassment, tears began to fall down my cheeks.

He came and sat on the bed, leaning forward and capturing me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest while he stroked my hair.

Once his shirt had been thoroughly soaked, he let me peel myself from his arms and he wiped my face with a handkerchief. "Better?"

"Much." I sniffed.

"Seriously, how are you feeling?"

"My arm hurts the most." I looked outside, it was completely dark. "What time is it?"

He clicked open a pocket watch. "Eight o'clock."

"Oh. I'm hungry."

"I could make something."

"No, I'm fine with the bread I have." I swung my legs out from underneath the covers and attempted to stand up, falling back down immediately. Roderich helped me to sit up again.

"Could you please tell me where your clothes are?"

I suddenly realised I was naked apart from the bandages around my chest and my underwear. "Oh, uh, in the top drawer there." He pulled out a shirt and pants and brought them to me before turning away to give me some privacy.

I managed to get the shirt over my arms, but moving my arm to do up the buttons hurt it more, so I gave up, as I knew that the less I used it, the sooner I would be able to play again. I attempted to pull up the pants with one arm, but past my knees it proved as impossible as getting trousers off had been last night.

After I let out another exasperated noise while I tried to yank them up made Roderich turn around, and he silently took hold of them and gently pulled upwards, avoiding the cuts on my thigh. He then did up the buttons of my shirt.

"You want something to eat?"

"I can get it." As I went to take a step my body proved me wrong and I staggered slightly.

"Okay." He supported me all of the way to the kitchen, where I ripped a hunk of bread of the loaf and ate it.

"I want to play."

"If you try you'll hurt yourself more."

"I meant the piano, I'm supposed to play in church again tomorrow."

A look of surprise and realisation came across his face for a second. "Of course, it was you who played."

"What?"

Roderich looked guilty for some reason. "Well, I heard it from outside the church on the first Sunday here, and I didn't know anyone in the town could play that well. So, I kind of went to see who it was, and I saw you, but I didn't know it was you because your hair was up and, um, I could see, well, I could see that you were a girl." His face was bright red now. "So I left, and didn't get to find out who it was." He looked straight at he suddenly. "You- you're not mad, are you?"

I giggled softly. "Of course not, it's fine." I looked down at my arm. "Do you think you could help me play? Do the right hand part while I play the left?"

"Of course."

He helped me to the piano and we sat down. We managed to play quite a few pieces like that, each playing one hand to become one pair.

I leant against his shoulder, feeling tired. He began to play Impromptu in G flat Major by Schubert.

It really was a beautiful piece.

"Roderich, if I wasn't a girl, would you still have helped me?"

"Of course I would have."

"So it wasn't because I was a girl?"

"No." I felt slightly disappointed by his answer. "Well, not really- I mean, I like the fact that you're a girl, but that isn't why I helped you, I helped you because you were my friend, and I like you, but I like you as a girl too, and-" He broke off, seeming slightly stunned at all he had just said.

I stared at him. Did he just say that? "You like me?"

He blushed and looked away slightly.

"Roderich, I..." Oh, fuck talking.

I pulled his head back towards me and pressed my lips to his. He responded quickly and I felt his hand go to my cheek and waist as I closed my eyes. It was short but incredibly sweet.

"You should probably rest." He stood me up and led me back into my room.

"You should rest as well." I let him help me back into my bed.

"If you think you'll be okay, I should probably go back." He looked down at me worriedly.

"I'm afraid I'll be completely helpless. Anyway, it'll be impossible for you to get back to the road in this darkness. Please, stay."

"Where would I sleep?"

"Well, there's this bed, I take up less than half of it you know."

He sighed, shaking his head. "You're so French."

I smiled sweetly at him. "And you're going to stay, right?"

He sighed again and began to take off his clothes. "Do you have a pair of trousers I could borrow?"

I nodded and watched him undress silently and slip into bed beside me. I scooted closer to him, and he let me catch hold of his hand to hold throughout the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love everyone who reviews!<strong>

***makes puppy dog eyes* please?**

****Also, for Christmas, I got a Prussia flag. Be jealous.


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay! It's New Years Eve!**

**I was going to upload at _my_ midnight, but I'm going to my friend's house, and I won't. so I'll upload it now, even though it's like, 5 in the morning for some, not that anybody's reading that much… :(**

**Anyways, you'd better be totally jealous because tomorrow night, Admiral Awesome and our friend and I, shall be bringing in the New Year with awesomeness and ponies.**

**Yeah, we're having a Hetalia marathon. :D**

**See you next year, kidlets.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The next morning I woke to feel arms around myself and my face pressed to Roderich's chest. Somehow, during the night, we had moved closer to each other. I let myself relax even more and snuggled into his chest, waiting for him to wake as I stroked his chest.

When he began to stir a few minutes late I brought my head up to his height. His eyes opened, and I immediately kissed his cheek.

"Good morning."

He stared at me for a second before pulling me closer to him. My breath shortened as he brought his face close to mine. "Morning to you too."

He kissed me suddenly, while my lips were slightly parted in surprise, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. As I kissed back hard he shifted his weight slightly over me, holding himself up on his arms.

He pulled away too soon for my liking, looking slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help-"

I wound my arms around my neck and pulled him back down to kiss me again.

A few minutes later we got up.

I allowed him to help me out of bed - I'd give any excuse for him to have his arms around me - but walked to the kitchen by myself, laughing.

He followed me out. "You didn't need me to stay at all, did you."

"Yeah, but you're glad I told you to, aren't you?" I looked at him worriedly.

He kissed me softly. "Of course I am." He traced along the side of my face. "Do **you** want me to stay with you?"

"Yes."I grinned. "Do you think you could help me with breakfast?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Manipulative."

"Yup." I pecked his cheek. "There are eggs over there."

"Boiled?"

I nodded and went to the piano.

My right hand was refusing to play properly. I attempted the easiest passage again, only for my fingers to lag over the keys. Stupid arm. I tried again, only to find a larger hand sliding beneath mine to play the part.

"I have to play it, I'm supposed to play later!"

"You can't play with that. Let me do the right hand?"

"Don't you have anything to do?"

"No, I was going to be away until this afternoon."

"It wasn't anything important, was it?"

"Well, a little, but it's fine."

"I'm flattered that you didn't go to it because of me."

He rolled his eyes. "You had hurt yourself. It wasn't like I could just leave you alone."

"Okay. Whatever." I pulled him down to sit next to me and kissed him again.

"I've cooked your eggs."

"Mmm, food." I ran back to the kitchen.

We left the church separately, him catching up a little way down the road to walk me back to his car.

"Roderich!"

We turned around to see a short man hurry from the direction of the house the Germans were staying in.

"Shit, I forgot."

"Roderich, what happened yesterday?"

"Something came up, sorry." He looked sheepishly at me.

"Well, there's nothing new on Ludwig's side, you?"

"Nothing to do with the usual, but I would like to talk to him face to face."

"I'll see what I can arrange. Would you prefer it before or after you move on from here?"

"Before! When are we moving out? How come I haven't heard about it?"

"I only just brought the message now. It's next Saturday." Seeing the shock on Roderich's face, the man seemed to relent a little. "He'll probably be able to get here before then."

"Okay."

Roderich began to walk away quickly, and it was all I could do to keep up with him. As we were driving away he became more relaxed.

"Mariette, when we get back, I want to ask you something, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

"What did you want to talk about?" I sat on his lap in my armchair.

"Well, I wanted to talk about..." He looked kind of worried, or distracted.

"Yes?" I probed after about thirty seconds of silence. "We can always talk later once you've sorted out in your head what you want to say, you know."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You seem oddly unworried by the fact that I am not telling you something."

I shrugged. "I would like to know, but there's no point in trying to force it out of you, because that won't work. Also, I can think of something else to do with my time." I kissed him quickly. "Something like that."

"I suppose I could pass the time quite easily with that."

We spent the next few days playing together, (or rather, Roderich playing while I listened and occasionally 'distracted' him) or talking about Vienna. I still hadn't actually told him why I'd run to Vienna in the first place, but it didn't matter terribly.

I couldn't help but wish the days were longer. It was already Wednesday, so there were now only two more days left until Roderich was due to leave.

"Mariette?"

I heard his voice from the next room. "Yes?" I went through and saw him sitting in an armchair. I kissed him as I sat down on his lap.

"If I could stay here, would you want me to?"

"You already are, aren't you?" I had managed to convince him to stay the last few nights. I loved the feeling of having someone to hold onto during the night, or rather, having Roderich hold me during the night.

"I mean, in this town, with you, preferably in this house, while the rest of the soldiers move on."

I turned serious. "I want you to stay. I hate thinking about that fact that you're leaving. It's stupid, but I want to be able to hold onto you whenever I need. You've also been the most intelligent conversationalist in three years."

I attempted a smile before I dropped my head to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as I began to cry a little. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, I just wanted to know whether you would want me here if I could be."

"Of course I would," I sniffed. "If it were possible to fall in love in a week, I would be the first one to claim it, okay?"

He pulled me closer. "Mariette, I hope I have the time to prove to you that it is possible."

"I hope you do too."

* * *

><p><strong>Why the fuck did I say kidlets before?<strong>

I should go and work on my Franada story.

(hopefully I'll get lots done soon and feel confident enough to post it!)


End file.
